


This Is Not a Furry AU

by Phia (ShinyNymphia)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zootopia, I didn't know what to title this, M/M, kenny's a fennec fox, kyle's a bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNymphia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: Kyle's pretty sure he's the only one at the ZPD who actually gives a shit about this case, so if no one else is going to do it, he'll do it himself.





	This Is Not a Furry AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go because I've been thinking about this AU and I needed to get it out of me, so please enjoy, I guess.

It’s frustrating that, of all the animals on the police force, Kyle is the only one that seems to be taking this case seriously.

Not that it’s a surprise.

He learned quickly that this place is ran by a bunch of corrupt assholes that pick and choose what crimes actually deserve their attention.

Apparently, fourteen missing mammal cases don’t fit the bill.

Fourteen **fucking** cases.

And he knows why that is, too, after realizing the one thing all of the victims have in common - they’re all _carnivores_ and the police department is ran predominantly by _herbivores._

The prejudice there is very thinly veiled.

He can’t be the only one that’s noticed, right?

Definitely not, but no one is brave enough to say anything about it and potentially risk their job in the process. And while Kyle **isn’t** necessarily afraid of calling them out on their bullshit, he’ll most likely lose access to valuable resources that might assist him in actually finding the ones that have disappeared.

If no one else is going to help, then he’ll just do it himself.

Kyle might be the only one that actually wants to help...

Well.

Maybe that's not entirely true.

Ever since he got here, there's been rumors circulating about a vigilante that, coincidentally, seems to be where all of the police force's attention is being directed. He's seen the headlines about the dark figure that prowls in the night, taking down some of the worst of the worst that the city has to offer, then fleeing the scene and letting the authorities clean up after them. Everyone that's seen them has only managed to catch glimpses of them, but those that have say that they move around on all fours like some sort of savage beast and has eyes that glow eerily in the dark.

The part people talk about the most, though, and also what Kyle finds the most impressive, is how they, supposedly, take down animals much, much larger than themselves with very little effort.

Naturally, with such a description being passed around, conclusions were jumped to and chaos ensued. _Who is Zootopia's Mysterious Vigilante?_ all the newspapers say, are they friend or foe, what are they, should they be feared, citizens turning to the police for the answers and the police themselves insisting that the one who's practically been handing them criminals on a silver platter is nothing but another lawbreaking troublemaker that needs to be put away.

And Kyle isn’t really one that buys into the whole ‘vigilante’ thing, either, but shit, if the stories are even halfway true, this ‘beast of the night’ has only been doing good for the city, only hurting the animals that deserve to be hurt.

That’s a _helluva lot_ more than what the ones that are actually supposed to be helping are doing, that’s for sure.

So, for that, they have his respect.

Granted, he doesn’t put a whole lot of stock into rumors. He hasn’t had any run-ins with this mystifying individual himself, and for him, seeing is believing.

Anyway, he has more important things to be thinking about right now.

Like how the **fuck** he’s going to find all these missing mammals on his own.

 

The time on his laptop reads 1:24 AM as he runs his paws over his tired eyes with a groan, frustrated and exhausted. The document he has open contains information on everything he knows thus far about the currently missing mammals, including their names, family members, potential witnesses, last known sightings and other such things.

And for a lot of them, there’s virtually nothing for him to go off of.

He places his paws back into his lap, gaze settling upon the picture of one of the victims, a young fennec named Karen McCormick.

She’s only a few years younger than him and lives with her two older brothers, one of which he spoke to earlier today (well, technically yesterday, but that’s not the point right now.)

Kenny McCormick.

He’s apparently been hounding the police relentlessly ever since his sister went missing, coming to the station nearly every day and asking about the case, despite being told multiple times that they’re doing everything that they can to find Karen. Except Kyle knows that’s complete bullshit because no one is actually doing a goddamned thing about it and maybe Kenny knows that, too, which is probably why he became progressively more and more impatient with the lack of answers regarding his sister's whereabouts and finally snapped during his latest visit, yelling some very colorful things at the one running the front desk that resulted in him being asked to leave, that they’d call if they found anything out, but he can’t keep coming here and harassing them like this.

After that, he does leave, but not without a surprisingly intimidating glare from someone so small, a twitch of his large ears and angry words muttered under his breath as he shoves his paws in the pockets of his orange coat and storms out.

Kyle gets the impression that he must really love his sister.

And as someone with a younger sibling, too, he feels for that, which is probably why it’s Kenny he sought out first to speak to.

“My name is Officer Kyle Broflovski, and I want to help you find your sister.”

They talk over coffee at a cafe because of the 30% discount the fennec apparently gets due to working there, his treat, and he quickly finds out that, despite the display at his place of employment, Kenny is actually an easygoing individual.

He’s definitely friendly, if a little bit reserved, perhaps, smiling politely at Kyle while they converse, but never with teeth.

Kyle learns a little bit about Kenny and the dynamic of his family, how he and his older brother, Kevin, and younger sister, Karen, have always taken care of one another because both of their parents were rarely sober enough to do it themselves, the three of them still living together after all these years because they’re just that close of a family unit. He waves it off whenever Kyle expresses sympathy for their predicament, because they all turned out just fine, he and his siblings are still together and that’s what matters the most to him.

He moves on from the subject since Kenny’s past isn’t what they’re here to discuss, though he still can’t help finding it quietly admirable..

They talk more specifically about Karen after that, the youngest of the McCormick trio and the one that mysteriously vanished without a trace about a week ago without a single call or text to either of her brothers. It’s completely unlike her, Kenny told him, because Karen is responsible, smart, she would have let us know if she wasn’t coming home that night. They thought to call her girlfriend, a serval named Tricia Tucker, whose home she had been visiting, but she hadn’t seen nor heard anything from her since she left and in turn, the news of her apparent disappearance alarms her just as much as both the oldest and middle McCormick.

He’s gripping the cup of coffee so tightly as he relays this information that Kyle is afraid it might burst, so he reaches over without thinking, puts a paw over one of his, making the fennec blink at him, gradually relax his posture, and apologize.

Kyle only smiles in return, a silent reassurance, then settles back down on his seat, asking him to continue.

He does, fortunately managing to tell him the rest of what he can without getting riled again and Kyle writes down everything that seems important, thanking Kenny for his time afterwards and promising to get back to him when he can.

Except he remembers that’s what the animals at the police station have been telling him for days now with little results to show for it.

So that’s how he winds up exchanging numbers with Kenny McCormick.

And it might just be his imagination, but the smile Kenny offers him as he expresses his gratitude seems a bit more genuine, more open than before. He's putting his trust in Kyle to bring his baby sister home.

Kyle makes a promise to Kenny, and to himself, that he'll do just that.

He wont let him down.

 

Kyle is startled out of his wandering thoughts and into alertness by the sound of a noise coming from his window, nearly making his long, droopy ears stand upright against all logic. It almost sounded like a knock, except he’s on the fifth floor of an apartment building, so that’s not likely, and he blames it on his sleep-deprived brain making him hear things.

Except he hears it again.

Two taps this time, not incredibly loud, but loud enough that he can hear it clearly in the silence of the room.

His head jerks in the direction of the glass, and he narrows his eyes warily, nose twitching a little, a habit from childhood that he never quite managed to completely get rid of. He pushes the laptop off of his legs and onto the blankets beside him, putting his paws flat on the bed as he pushes himself off and lands on the wooden floor with a small thud of his large feet.

There’s no way someone’s out there.

And if there is, he’d be a dumbass to let them in.

Yet he nevertheless crosses the room, slowly, like he’s expecting something to suddenly jump at him. 

Nothing does, of course.

Kyle pushes the window open once he reaches it, looks outside and sees...nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Of course there’s nothing.

He sighs again, shaking his head at how ridiculous he’s being and thinking of how he should probably go to bed soon since he’s starting to hear things. 

He’s about to close the window back again so that the cold draft blowing into his room will go away when suddenly a pair of glowing violet eyes meet his and he flinches backwards, nearly stumbling back onto his fluffy rabbit ass in surprise and his heart skipping a beat inside of his chest. Kyle’s frozen to the spot as a dark figure pulls themselves up through his open window and lands on his bedroom floor on all fours.

_Holy shit._

This is them, isn’t it?

The vigilante everyone’s been talking about is in his _goddamn apartment_ right now, his apartment on the _fifth fucking floor _of this building, _what the **fuck.**___

____

____

When they rise up onto their back feet, standing at their full height, a part of Kyle recognizes that they’re even smaller than he is, even with the large ears protruding from their hood making up for the difference a fair bit. And regardless of how tiny an animal they may be, they’ve supposedly taken down dangerous criminals much, **much** larger than they are, so Kyle has every right to be wary.

The cape billowing in the night air is certainly adding to the effect.

Moonlight shining in through the window lets him see a bit more of the costume’s details, though not much, and Kyle gets the feeling that the costume is specifically designed for running around at night and not being seen. He makes out the shape of what may be a question mark on top of the hood, between both of his ears, and if he weren’t so admittedly intimidated, he might have found that a bit comical.

They take a step forward, and Kyle jolts, instinctively taking a step back as well.

“Who the **fuck** are you and why are you climbing into my apartment in the middle of the goddamn night?”

He means for his voice to sound demanding, means for his expression to look fierce like it would if he were on the job and chasing a criminal, but the amusement he sees on their face tells him that it doesn't have the desired effect.

The slight upward tilt of their mouth betrays it.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Their voice is low and kind of growly, but the tone isn't threatening.

Kyle’s facial features nonetheless contort into an indignant scowl at the insinuation that he’s scared at all. “I’m not afraid. I just want to know what the fuck you’re doing here,” he retorts, then adds, “You’re smaller than I thought you’d be.”

That sounded more like a comment on dick size than a jab at their height.

Fuck.

They don't seem the least bit insulted by the statement, merely pausing to regard him with a quirked brow, maybe, though he can't really see it to know for sure due to the mask and all. After a moment, they chuckle lightly.

“So I’ve been told.”

They advance towards him again, and this time, he stands his ground, trying to take solace in the inches he has on them while they’re standing right in front of him, even if deep down he knows for a fact that if it came down to a fight between them, he wouldn't win...

The vigilante looks up at Kyle and he tries not to let his nervousness show on his face whenever they speak up again. 

“My name is Mysterion,” they say, “And I need your help, Officer Broflovski.”


End file.
